The Groom's Man
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Jackson's getting married in the morning, but who's lounging on his bed? And what will his fiancee say?


'Looking good Whittemore!' Stiles called as Jackson stepped out of his closet. Jackson jumped at the sight of Stiles lounging on the bed.

'What are you doing here?' Jackson said with a scowl.

'Looking at you.' Stiles leered, licking his lips.

'Like what you see?' Jackson asked giving Stiles a twirl. The smooth soles of his shoes slid easily on the carpet and his tie flew out. 'Vest or no vest?'

Vest is more to take off.' Stiles pointed out.

'Vest looks good baby.' Jackson argued. Stiles shrugged as he stood up.

'Vest stops me from doing this.' Stiles said as he reached out and snagged the bottom of Jackson's tie, tugging him close and smashing their lips together in a clash of tongue and teeth. Jackson wound his arm around Stiles's neck anchoring them together.

'I'm getting married tomorrow Stiles.' Jackson whispered between kisses.

'Then we've got tonight baby.' Stiles said kissing Jackson again.

'It's rehearsal dinner in an hour.' Jackson argued.

'Then we better make it good.' Stiles said nipping at Jackson's lips.

'You aren't dressed for it.' Jackson said swallowing back a moan as Stiles nipped his neck.

'I can't stand to look at that lucky bastard you're marrying!' Stiles admitted grabbing Jackson's ass. Jackson groaned and licked his way into Stiles's mouth, catching his lip on the way.

'This will have to stop.' Jackson muttered. 'When I get married tomorrow you won't be able to keep up these booty calls!'

'Is this a booty call? I mean I'm getting booty but I don't know, I didn't call...' Stiles teased.

'Shut up and kiss me Stiles.' Jackson said kissing Stiles again. Stiles moved his hand to Jackson's belt and worked it through the buckle, popping the button and dragging the zip down. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jackson's shorts, dragging his pants with them; they lingered around Jackson's knees as Stiles bent forward towards his half hard cock. He shot him a cheeky smirk then lapped the tip of Jackson's cock, catching the tiny dribble of liquid pearling there. Jackson looked down to see Stiles peering at him as he tasted his hot flesh.

'Yum.' Stiles smirked, smacking his lips together.

'Stop fucking teasing Stilinski!' Jackson snapped. Stiles shot him a wink before opening his mouth and sucking the head of Jackson's cock inside. 'Yes!' Jackson hissed his fingers curling around Stiles's scalp. 'Deeper.'

Stiles complied, opening his mouth and taking more of Jackson inside. He hummed around Jackson's length before pulling back and sucking his balls into his mouth. 'Such a good cocksucker!' Jackson said.

'Are you going to miss this when you marry him?' Stiles asked licking around the base then following the path of the blood heavy vein to the tip. 'Will it be as good as this when you're married?'

'It'll be better.' Jackson moaned. Stiles reached around to grip Jackson's ass, encouraging him to fuck Stiles face. Jackson found rhythm easily, falling into an age old dance as his hips jerked in and out of Stiles's mouth. He could feel Stiles knead his ass cheeks in his hand, his fingers occasionally brushing Jackson's hole.

'Fuck!' Jackson grunted. He could feel his balls drawing close to his body, his hips stuttering. Stiles pulled back to catch Jackson's load in his mouth. He had barely finished before Stiles was turning him.

Jackson just managed to brace himself on the bottom of his bed before Stiles was using Jackson's cum as lube to open him up. He couldn't move, his pants around his knees trapped his legs and Stiles hands on his hips kept him at the angle Stiles wanted. Stiles had two fingers in him scissoring him open. 'So beautiful.' Stiles muttered standing and adding a third finger.

Jackson felt movement behind him, heard the tinkle of Stiles's belt as he opened it, felt rough denim against his ass as Stiles shoved his jeans down. Jackson heard the tiny snap of the cap of a bottle then cold lube was being spread around his rim. 'No more.' Jackson said. 'I want to feel you, I want to feel you tonight, tomorrow, and I want it.'

'Are you sure?' Stiles asked but the squelching sound already told Jackson Stiles was lining his cock.

'Yes god damn it!' Jackson snapped.

'Pushy bottom tonight are we?' Stiles teased but the head of his cock was already nudging Jackson's hole. Jackson gasped as Stiles pushed forward, groaning loudly when Stiles finally bottomed out, their hips pressed flush together. Stiles kept still for a moment, moving only a hand under Jackson's white shirt to tease a nipple.

'Stiles fuck me now!' Jackson demanded.

'You're wish is my command handsome!' Stiles said as he pulled out and pushed back in using smooth long strokes. 'Do you like this? Is this how your husband will fuck you?' Stiles teased slamming into Jackson's hips.

'I'll fuck him.' Jackson grunted, pushing his ass back for more as he fisted his hands in the thick white duvet.

'Really?'

'Yes. I'll fuck him until the only thing he knows is me!' Jackson panted.

'Will you think about me?' Stiles asked.

'No, only him. I love him.' Jackson moaned pushing back for more.

'He's a lucky guy.' Stiles said reaching under Jackson to fist his cock. Jackson was hot and hard and ready to come again. 'Is he a slut like you?'

'He's my slut.' Jackson said fiercely.

'Then you'll get along very well!' Stiles said. 'So fucking hot!' He moaned running his finger around Jackson's stretched skin where they were joined.

'Fuck you're going to make me come!' Jackson moaned.

'Yes come for me baby.' Stiles said slamming hard into Jackson's body. Jackson felt his second orgasm approaching like a screaming train. Stiles fucked him through it, milking Jackson's cock then feeding it to Jackson. Jackson sucked and licked Stiles fingers like they were a lifeline. That brought Stiles over the edge and he came hard, filling Jackson.

'Fuck!' he panted.

'Thanks for that.' Jackson said pulling his pants up. 'Now get out! I have a dinner and a fiancée to get to.'

'Asshole!' Stiles said, stealing a kiss before tidying himself up and heading out the door. 'I hope you're happy together.'

'We will be.' Jackson said. Stiles slammed the door on the way out.

Jackson changed his shirt, fixed his clothes and headed to where his sleek silver Porsche awaited him. Ten minutes later he was at the restaurant. Almost everyone was there.

Jackson was handed a glass of champagne as soon as he walked thought the door. He mingled slightly among the guests, ignored the catcalls and cheers and finally laid eyes on his fiancée.

He was wearing a blue button down, open at the neck. There was a navy tie sticking out of the back pocket of his charcoal pants. Jackson chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

'Hey baby. What kept you?' He asked turning his head to look at Jackson.

'Can you believe some guy propositioned me before I left the house?'

'Unbelievable.' His fiancée said turning in his arms.' I hope you gave him what for.'

'Something like that.' Jackson smirked, shifting when his ass gave a twinge.

'How did he even get in?' His voice was incredulous.

'Must have found my spare key.' Jackson muttered into his lover's neck.

'And nothing happened?'

'Nothing I didn't want to happen.' Jackson teased.

'This guy have a name, you know, so I can look out for him?'

'Stiles Stilinski.'

'Ridiculous name.' Hot lips pressed against Jackson's as fingers laced at the small of his back.

'Hey Stilinski, put Jackson down and get your asses over here, it's time for dinner.' Someone shouted.

Jackson pulled away and pressed their foreheads together looking into Stiles's chocolate eyes. 'I can't wait to marry you. We're going to have a blast!' Stiles whispered. Jackson grinned back, lips finding his soon to be husbands again as his hands drifted down to cup Stiles' ass and pull him close.

'Get a room!'


End file.
